Baby sitting Estel
by Ldy Imladris
Summary: elrond makes the twins and legolas watch the entergetic and prank loving 3 year old estel
1. Default Chapter

Baby-sitting Estel  
  
  
  
This is my first ever attempt at writing a story so it is probably not that good and as if to top that off, I also wrote this at midnight so here goes nothing. I'm sorry for all my grammar mistakes. I am really made at English because 2 years ago my parents got divorced and I have been moving around so much that I didn't really learn anything because all my teachers taught different and didn't help me much. But I should be getting better now because I'm home schooled so no matter where I move I can still keep up with my schoolwork.   
  
Disclaimer- wishes I did, but I don't own any of Tolkien's books or characters.  
  
Summary- Elrond makes the twins and Legolas watch the energetic and prank loving 3 year old Estel.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Good morning, boys." Elrond said as he watched his identical twin sons Elladan and Elrohir walk over to the breakfast table and take their seats next to him and Estel.  
  
"Good morning ada" chorused the still somewhat sleepy boys  
  
"Please remember that I will be in and out of meetings all day today and you promised to watch Estel" said Elrond as he put more scrambled eggs and toast on his 3-year-old foster sons plate.  
  
"Ada... you don't mean today. Do you?" asked Elrohir as he rumpled Estel's hair as he sat down on the left side of his father.  
  
"Yeah" joined Elladan "you mean tomorrow right?"  
  
"No brother, ada says that I gets to go with you," said the very excited estel "T'DAY"  
  
"Estel is right. You two told him you would play with him today while I am in my meetings." stated Elrond as he quickly moved his youngest son's glass of milk before he could spill it all over himself like he did the other morning.  
  
"I'll be good...I p'omise" pleaded Estel " don't you want to play with me?"  
  
" Oh estel, its not that we don't want to play with you its just that, um well...." said Elrohir as he gave his little foster brother a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Ouch, you're hurtin' me," cried Estel as he tried to wiggle out of his brother's hug. "Let go!"  
  
"Elrohir, Estel, stop before you two end up wearing your breakfast!" said Elrond as he smiled. He hadn't seen his sons so happy since before their mother left for the undying lands and their younger sister, Arwen, moved to Lorien to be with her grandparents. Ever since then Elladan always seemed to be angry with everyone and Elrohir just tried not to be noticed at all. But Estel somehow changed all that. He was always making everyone laugh at his newest faces and escapades.   
  
"Ada, I thought that you eat your food, not wear It.," said the now curios estel " how do you wear it?"  
  
"Like this, Estel!" said Elladan as he reached across the table and put a piece of toast on his and Estel's head.  
  
"Why do you do it?" said Estel as he tried to keep the toast on his head and eat at the same time like his eldest brother was.  
  
Elrond tried to choke back laughter as he said "Elladan... Estel... stop it... now"  
  
"Oh! All right ada, we just tiring to have fun" said Elladan as he and estel took the toast off their heads and started to eat it.  
  
" Now tell me why you and Elrohir don't want to watch estel today" said Elrond  
  
" It's not that we don't want to watch him. We just seem to have lots of things to do today and estel will be very bored and we all now what happens when that when he gets bored." said Elladan as he remembered the last time he and his twin were left to care for the sick 2 year old boy that missed his mother horribly. The day had started out fine but seemed to get worse and worse as the day progressed.  
  
"What happens?" asked estel "what?"  
  
"You get out of bed when you're not supposed to and get lost and then you go though other peoples things and hide their belongings and then you hide your self."  
  
Said Elrohir a little sharper then he meant as he remembered what estel had done to his room. It had taken him hours to clean it up and even longer to find his things that estel had hidden and, like most 2 year olds would, he forgot where he put them.  
  
"Oh" said estel very quietly " I'm sorry"  
  
"Its alright estel just please don't do it again" said Elrohir very hastily when he realized he hurt his younger brothers feelings.  
  
"I wont," said estel giving Elrohir a hug " you still like me right?"  
  
" Of course I do," said Elrohir laughing " your not that bad.... At least not all the time"  
  
"Hey that's not fair brother," cried estel  
  
"Yeah well life's not fair mellon" said Elladan   
  
" Alright, alright calm down and answer my question" said Elrond " why don't you want to take estel?"  
  
" Because.... We are supposed to meet Legolas at the ford. Ada, remember, Legolas is coming here for the month." said Elrohir  
  
"Aye, I remember, but he will not be any where near Imladris until well after dinner tonight. Why must you wait for him all day?" questioned Elrond  
  
"Because we wanted to help guard the ford today" said Elladan  
  
" But you did that yest'rday" said estel as he got down from his chair and climbed onto Elrond's lap. "You p'omised me before I went to bed last night that you would play with me."  
  
"Yes you boys did so now you will hold to your promise and spend the day with estel just like you told him you would." said Elrond as he hugged estel closer to him to keep him from falling off his lap.  
  
"But ada... what about Legolas? He's expecting us to meet him," pleaded Elrohir  
  
"Legolas will not be at the ford until well after Estels in bed so when he goes to bed you to can go and meet him. It will not hurt Legolas to wait and rest a few minutes if he gets to the ford and you are not there."  
  
"But.........." said Elladan  
  
"No buts Elladan you promised. Now I don't want you to take estel near the ford, river, lake, or stables. Keep him inside and in some of the smaller gardens. Also make him eat lunch and takes his nap because I will most likely be busy till dinner. Agreed?'  
  
"Yes ada" said the twins  
  
"Alright then. I will see you at dinner. Please don't bother me unless its life and death. If you need help you can ask maids okay?"  
  
"Yes ada" said the twins" we know. We have watched him before."  
  
  
  
"Good then you surely wont have too many problems.  
  
Estel be good, I most likely will see you at dinner but if I'm still busy I will make sure I can tuck you in tonight and read your bedtime story ok?" Elrond said as he stood up and gave estel one last hug before he handed him over to Elladan.  
  
"I'll be good ada. Bye" estel said as he was placed on Elladan's hip.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
I know not much happened in this chapter but more is coming. To all Legolas fans - Legolas will be in here later on in the story. 


	2. hide and go seek

Baby-sitting Estel  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I have been sick for the past few weeks with the flu and then my moms boyfriend came home {his is a trucker so he is out a lot} and then I got a 6 week old basset hound puppy. His name is Sir Percizle Von Speed Bump or Percy for short {my mom's boyfriend named him}. I also finally got my schoolbooks so I have to work on those also.   
  
Disclaimer- wishes I did, but I don't own any of Tolkien's books or characters.  
  
Summary- Elrond makes the twins and Legolas watch the energetic and prank loving 3 year old Estel.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So what do you want to do now guys?" asked Elladan  
  
" We can p'ay hide and go seek. It's my favorite game," cried estel as he tried to jump up and down on Elladan's hip completely unaware that this movement all most resulted in him being dropped.   
  
" I don't know estel I don't really fell like playing hide and go seek right now," replied Elrohir with a mischievous gleam in eyes that usually meant trouble.  
  
"Why?" demanded the stubborn toddler  
  
" Because…I fell a tickle attack coming on," Elrohir said as he wiggled his fingers over Estel's stomach.  
  
Estel barely had time to say "uh oh" before his brothers started to tickle him mercilessly.  
  
They didn't stop until Estel couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard. Even after they stopped Estel couldn't stop laughing and every time he finally got himself under a little bit control the twins would act like they were going to tickle him again, Thus sending him into another helpless fit of laughter that shook his entire body. After about ten minutes of this torture, as Estel called it, the brothers had finally calmed down enough to get up off the floor and walk back to the sitting room. By the time they got there Estel had forgotten about hide and go seek entirely as he tried to run as far ahead of his older brothers as he could without being called back. Once they got to the sitting room however he suddenly remembered and was not happy about the fact that he let his brothers sidetrack him.  
  
"I want to play hide and go seek" whined estel "now!"  
  
" We are most certainly not going to if you keep whining and ordering like that Estel" replied Elrohir gently " if you can ask nicely we will play if you cant we wont play at all"  
  
This comment made estel think for a few minutes before answering, " brother would you peas p'ay hide and go seek with me?" asked Estel with huge puppy eyes.  
  
" Well…I don't know Estel," teased Elladan as he winked at his younger twin " I don't feel like playing that. How about a story instead?"  
  
"Yeah I don't feel like playing hide and go seek either. I think I could use a nice story and nap, how about you Estel you surely don't want to play hide and go seek do you?" asked Elrohir after finally catching on to his twins hint.  
  
"But you said if I asked nicely you would p'ay with me and I did so you have to p'ay with me pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" pleaded estel who was starting to get upset and very confused with his brothers. The twins however did not see that estel was getting upset and continued to tease him.  
  
"No I don't really want to right now maybe later"  
  
" I agree I really don't want to either. Cant it wait till after lunch?"  
  
" I think it could"  
  
"I do too"  
  
" Why would you want to play that game, Estel it's really babyish."  
  
" Yeah it is. You're a little too old to be playing that don't you think? Really is a baby game. I thought you were a big boy but I guess not."  
  
By this time estel was extremely confused and hurt. He didn't like to be called a baby and he certainly didn't think t hide and go seek was a baby game. Ada must not either because he played it all the time with him and he never said that it or estel was a baby. He also realized that he had to go to the bathroom really really really bad. After he listened to a few more of his brother comments about which was more babyish the game or estel, he finally figured out that his brothers were just teasing him.  
  
"'Ro I have to go to the bathroom right now" cried estel as he hoped in place trying hopelessly not to pee on himself. His brother had forgotten that estel was there though and were too busy arguing to hear their little brother cry. After a few more minutes of arguing the twins silently decided to take estel outside to play hide and go seek. However their plans were changed however as Elrohir reached down to pick up estel. " Don't. I'm wet!" Estel yelled.  
  
" Estel why didn't you tell us you had to go to the bathroom?" asked Elladan as he took Estel's hand and started to lead him out the door to his room to clean and change him.  
  
"I tried but you and 'ro didn't hear me!" complained Estel as he was lead out of the room by Elladan.  
  
" I'm sorry Estel I should have heard you. Now come on so I can clean you up and change your clothes." apologized Elladan as he helped Estel up a flight of steps that led up to his room.  
  
Once they got to Estel's room Elladan cleaned estel and then helped him change into fresh clothes. He turned around to put the dirty clothes in the hamper and looked back at estel who was supposed to be sitting on his unmade bed, but there was one problem…. Estel wasn't sitting there! Elladan looked all around the room and bathroom but couldn't find him anywhere. Now he was starting to feel panic rising up in him. He pushed it down with a hopeful thought that estel got bored and left to join Elrohir who was waiting for them in the sitting room. As Elladan reassured himself that estel was with his twin he ran down to the sitting room only to find Elrohir sitting in an overstuffed chair. Estel was nowhere in sight.  
  
" Were…. Is… He?" questioned Elladan out of breath.  
  
"Who? Do you mean estel?"  
  
"Yes. He is here isn't he?" asked Elladan as he searched the room  
  
"No I thought you went with him to go change his clothes?" said Elrohir as he watched Elladan search the room for the 3rd time" please don't tell me you lost him"  
  
"I didn't loose him brother I was putting his clothes in the hamper and I turned to look at him and he wasn't there" replied Elladan as he looked behind the door.  
  
"So if he isn't with you and he isn't with me then where is he?" said Elrohir as he tried to look calm.  
  
"I have no idea Elrohir but we have to find him before he gets hurt or Ada finds out" Elladan threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
Kind of a lame cliffhanger huh?  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	3. author notes

My grandmother just passed away last night and I was so upset that I had to spend the night in the E.R at the hospital. I really don't think I can write anything soon.


End file.
